Changed
by PplusAforever
Summary: Originally a two-shot, but a Perlia story, my first multi-chapter Percy fic since Renegade.
1. Chapter 1

**AN Hey guys here is a Thalia Oneshot...Possibly a two shot...we will see. Please enjoy Also Sloppy Joe got a new chapter up on her story  
**  
"Dude, this is perfect!"Leo said to me."Percy, sometimes you are a genius."

I nodded.

"Of course I am. Is the statue ready?"

"Oh, yeah. It has the perfect face and everything."

I was ready to put my plan into action.

2 hours later

"So, Thalia."

"Yes?"she looked at me with those shocking eyes, along with the dark eyeliner, she _always_ looked a bit evil.

We were down at the beach and I was nervous hoping my plan worked. The only ones who knew about it were Leo, who made the statue, and Nico, who I needed to shadow travel me.

"I wanted to know,"the whole camp was there, leaning forward, expectantly. I kneeled down on one knee."Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened as large as the moon, her eyes scanning the ring, making sure this wasn't a dream. As she analyzed the possibilities, a smile came to her face.

"Yes, Percy!"

Thalia threw her arms around me, then backed up. She held up the ring and gazed at it. A package flew from the sky, it exploded out, and Medusa's "head" rolled out.

"Hey, guys, look it's a gorgon's head,"I said picking it up, turning it over to look at the face.

"Percy, no!"Thalia cried out, as I dropped the head, and Nico shadow traveled me away, and replaced me with the statue. We stood a hundred yards away, and Nico laughed

"This is a plan worthy of Athena! Annabeth would have loved it!"

That hit me hard in the gut. _Annabeth_. She had died the very night I was going to propose to her.

"Oh, crap, man! I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, teleport me back,"I told him, waving my hand, dismissively.

To Be Continued.

AN Okay a cliffhanger. Stay tuned. Remember ONLY a two shot unless you want me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Hey guys this will be fluffier  
**  
Part Two

"I'm serious, man, I didn't mean to say that about Annabeth, I just-"

I sighed.

"Nico, I'm serious, too, man! I know what you meant. It's okay."

I got ready and Nico enveloped me in darkness and I landed on the statue, busting it to pieces.

"Oh, my _gods,_ Percy!"Thalia bent down."How the Hades did you unstone yourself?"

I started laughing, making everyone stare at me, quizzically.

"Oh, man! I got you so freakin' good! Ha HA! Holy Hades, that was perfect."

Thalia stood back now and an angry glazed look appeared in her eyes.

"Perseus. Andrew. Jackson. You are in so much damn fuc-"

I cut her off with a kiss, my lips capturing hers, then her arek lips responded, returning it, and it felt great. I leaned back and smirked.

"Better now?"

Then, she smirked. I flew backwards, my body frying with electricity.

"A lot better."

I got up and began chasing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Okay. I have decided to continue my Percy Jackson and Thalia Story. Please enjoy.  
**  
Chapter 3  
**Percy POV  
**  
"Okay. Listen, Thalia. I am _not_ telling your father. Zeus will knock the shizz out of me."

Thalia glared at him.

"Percy, get a grip. I thought you protected Olympus. Also, you were kidnapped for quite awhile. _And_ you fought Kronos and a whole bunch of other titans."

Percy looked away.

"Yeah, but I'm marrying you."

Thalia reared back and slapped him. He flew threw Olympus' elevator, and down the shaft.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOODS!"

"Percy! Styx!"

Without a second thought, she jumped out the broken side and fell down. She grabbed Percy's wrist with her eyes shut tight. They suddenly stopped falling.

"Thalia! Thank the gods! You finally figured out how to fly. Yes! Try flying up. Hopefully, the gods have some ice for my electrocuted cheek."

Thalia glared at him again.

"What was wrong with marrying me?"

"What? No! I was saying your dad was the freakin' god of the SKIES WHO'S BROTHER IS MY FREAKIN' DAD,"he yelled at her.

"Well, jeez. You didn't have to scream,"she said."Should have said that before."

They arrived at Olympus and Percy attempted to throw himself off, but Thalia prevented him.

"You are freakin' telling my dad! Gods!"

"Perseus, is telling me what?"a demanding voice asked.

Percy turned around, and gulped.

**An Please tell me what you think.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN So sorry for the long wait! If you kept up with my psych story you will know why. Vacation. Also I got a review asking me to put all the information in ONE AN at the bottom, so I will begin this soon.  
**Chapter 4  
Percy stuttered, trying to get the words from his mouth.

"Well, oh, Styx. Lord Zeus, you see, that your daughter is kinda, sorta... Um.. Engaged?"he said the last part as a question, giving a scared smile to the king god of the skies.

"What does this have to do with you, Perseus?"

Percy paced around nearing the edge a bit every time. He gave a loud whistle and then responded.

"Oh, you know..."

The god's glare seemed to drill a hole in him.

"No, I don't know."

"She'sengagedtome!"he blurted.

Zeus widened his eyes in anger.

"YOU DARE TAKE MY DAUGHTER AND-"

"DAD, NO!"Thalia grabbed his arm that held his master bolt."I _love_ him father and you can't stop me and I could really give a damn that you're the god of skies."

Some nearby nymphs gasped, staring with shocked eyes at each other.

"This hero is not worthy of you."

"Dad, he saved this freakin' spot your standing on and he is probably smarter than you."

"He is insolent!"he hurled the master bolt, sending Percy off the side.

"NO!"Thalia dove for him, momentarily forgeting she could fly.

Percy didn't seem fazed at all. A black streak whooshed, past father and daughter, catching Percy and hauling him back up.

Thalia looked at Zeus with an expression like; See what I mean?

Zeus scowled.


	5. Chapter 5

**An. Sorry for the long update. My kindle broke so myparents made me save up for a new one. **

Chapter 5**  
**  
"Telling my parents should be easier,"Percy told Thalia, as he strode down the street backwards in front of her.

"Hopefully they won't want us to go to marriage counseling every other week,"Percy complained, an annoyed expression on his face.

They walked up the stairs to the apartment door. Thalia rang the doorbell and both waited, silently. The door swung open to reveal the bright, smiling face of Sally Jackson Blofis.

"Percy, Thalia! How are you two doing?"

Thalia also wore a smile now.

"Hello, Mrs. Ja- Sally,"she corrected herself."Percy and I have some big news!"

She smiled, slyly.

"Please tell."

Thalia nudged Percy and he looked a bit blank.

"Oh yeah, well, Thalia and I are engaged."

**An how will Sally react? Find out next chapter  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**An I will only be able to update on the weekends now. I'm sorry but in highschool, your life is hectic.  
**Chapter 6  
"That's great!"Sally exclaimed, excitement was showing clearly in her eyes.

"Did you tell the gods yet?"Sally asked, looking now a bit amused.

Percy groaned a bit.

"Yeah. They want us to take marriage counseling."

His mom couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow,"she calmed down a bit."I can't wait to tell Paul."

The trio talked for about an hour more, before Percy and Thalia left.

**An this chapter was very short, I know. Someone told me that if this was a rwo shot it would have sucked. I'm not offended. I'm just sayin' that's why I made it NOT a two shot. In about three or four chapters, you wil find out how Annabeth died.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**An Sorry The internet has not been available for me for a while, but here is my next chapter**

Chapter 7

On the drive home, Percy dropped the bomb on Thalia.

"I already bought us a house,"he threw it out there nonchalantly, as if it were an everyday thing to them.

"What?! How did you find the money?"Thalia exploded, staring at him.

"I signed up as a talk show host and since they're firing the old one, they're already sending me the checks, but I'm not due to start until the first day after our wedding."

Percy expected like a 'Wow' or something but instead was slapped in the face.

"OW! What the Hades!"

"Percy, you kelp head! Using electronics attracts monsters!"

Percy's face was crestfallen.

"Oh yeah.. Well, I might be able to get a potion from the Hecate cabin to disable my scent for a couple hours."

Thalia sighed in exasperation, until she saw the house. It was three stories, creme colored, with a samll garden in the front.

"Oh. My. Gods."

TIME SKIP ( DAY OF WEDDING)

Percy stood at the altar, wedding music beginning. The elaborate, wooden, handcrafted doors opened, revealing the bride. Percy could hardly believe Thalia spent money on a dress, much less one that magnificent. It was the traditional, white shade, with a frilly edge around the neck, encrusted with diamonds. The bottom was made of satin with a lace design, also embroidered with tiny diamonds. The dress fit perfectly, showing her form perfectly. Percy smiled, and after that, time flew by.

( Time Skip) Percy's first day on job

"Hello, Mr. Jackson. I had a question. Will choosing a certain woman make me more money if I marry her?"the caller called into Percy's talk show.

"Well, you know what they say, one woman can make you a millionaire, but you have to be a billionaire first!"

The man laughed with him.

"Okay, so that's a no. Also, my wife talks sometimes, but I'm not interested in what she says. What should I do?"

"Well, all wives can be annoying, so just act like you're listening. I'm newly married and my wife is already obnoxious! Okay, taking another call."

He switched lines.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes, who may this be?"

"This is your wife."

Percy let that sink in, she had been listening.

"Damn."


	8. Chapter 8

**An. Sorry for the wait. I am writing a book of my own, which I hope to get published next year. I will give you more information on that as it draws closer. I believe I have come a long way from when I first started writing, so this story should improve by the chapter. Thank you for your patience~ PplusAforever**

Chapter 8

Percy was happy with the amount of pay his job gave. Thalia wasn't too happy with the job itself, but she wasn't going to complain _too_ much. Percy decided by the time he retired he was going to be a kagillionaire. He had been told by numerous people that this was _not _a word, but he used it, just the same. One night after coming home from work, getting in bed, and kissing Thalia goodnight, he had a nightmare. To be in fact, he had two.

Percy was the happiest man in the world. He had just proposed to his girlfriend, Annabeth, and she had accepted. She had been pretty calm about it, with a smile.

Not that he had been expecting her to jump up and down like an Aphrodite girl, squealing,"OHMIGODS! MY BOYFRIEND JUST PROPOSED TO ME! HEY, YOU, DO YOU WANNA SEE THE RING?!"

That would have been embarrassing to both of them. Mostly him, though. Percy held her hand as they walked back to his apartment.

"I already have a house picked out,"he informed her.

She laughed at him."I would love to see where you get the money for it."

Percy pouted."Hey! I said I had a house picked out. I never said I could buy it."

She laughed again. The laugh Percy loved so much. Percy hit the button on the crosswalk and the green walking symbol lit up. They began crossing the street when bullets ripped across the sky. Annabeth crumpled down and Percy fell beside her. Percy had taken wounds to his legs, while Annabeth's stomach poured blood.

"Oh, gods, please, no!"he cried out.

A black Camaro revved around the curve. The driver held the gun, still shooting. The last thing Percy remembered was the steel front license plate hitting the back of his head. After that, the next dream was short. A deep voice came on.

"Perseus. Gaea created me in time of need. Now, I have risen above her. I am coming."

Percy's eyes snapped open. He resented the way Annabeth had died. A few bullets, and a car, and she was gone. After they had survived so much together. Percy began bawling for Annabeth, cursing Hades and the man who had shot her. Thalia woke up and comforted him.

**An. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note

I wanted to say that my friend' who is in a grade behind me has just created an account. H e has already officially published the book Beginning of the Maelsteom. Please read his story he has posted and leave feedback. His account name is Alexbladeknight


	10. Chapter 10

**An. Thank you everyone who reviewed by story. Do not forget to check out my friend's profile Alexbladeknight. He has already published an actual book, however it is hard to find. What do you think about Percy's nightmares?**

Chapter 9

The next day, Percy's dream haunted him. All he could think about was Annabeth and the voice he had heard. Gaea had created him? That meant it wasn't anything from Greek theology or stories.

"Percy. Percy. PERSEUS JACKSON!"

He snapped from his trance, realizing he had probably been staring dreamily at green beans and mashed potatoes.

"Yeah? Sorry, just... thinking."

Percy had told her only of her first dream, not the second.

"Percy, her death was hard on all of us,"her features showed genuine pain."You don't have to blame yourself."

"Except it _was_ my fault,"Percy muttered."Actually, I had another short nightmare after that one. It was just a deep voice. It said, 'Gaea created me in time of need. Now, I have risen over her. I am coming.' Somehing like that."

Thalia remained silent."We need to tell Chiron."

*TIME SKIP* (at Camp)

After relaying the story to Chiron, his face was grim.

"We must inform the campers. We must begin training once again,"he galloped to his desk."We installed a new speaker system since you left."

He toyed with it for a moment."These darn electronics. Impossible to use."

**AN sorry prety short, but I do not have much time anymore.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**An. Here's the next chapter**

Chapter 10

Percy was having a fairly decent year. He had a great job, a loving wife, plus, there had been monster attacks for nearly nine months. Of course, now, it was that jolly time of the year again. You guessed it. Christmas. Percy had been shopping all day. Believe it or not, (which you probably do believe) he had actually forgotten about presents until now, with eight days left. So far, he had a blue saphire necklace for his mom, Sally. A chainsaw for his stepdad, Paul, who had recently gotten a small holidy time job of bringing in trees to sell. The hardest part was shopping for Thalia. He knew what she liked, but he just couldn't find anything. Percy browsed through the aisle marked: Gifts for that Special Girl of Yours. A little clichè, but at this point, Percy was desperate. He picked up a Bath and Bodyworks Home Spa Kit. Underneath, was a mirror. When Percy glanced into it, a face appeared. He stumbled back, then regained his composure.

"What the Hades..."

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed his neck.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! I AM GAEA'S REVENGE!"

It tossed him to the ground and the figure rose from the glass.

"You shall not live to the Summer Solstice, unless you offer me a sacrifice. Your own flesh and blood. An offspring of yours."

Instantly, it dissolved into a puddle.

"In fact, let's try to get rid of you now."

A massive explosion rocked the store and Percy's world turned black. His last thoughts weren't the normal Crap, I'm gonna die! Instead, it was: I hope Thalia doesn't kill me after I get back.


	12. Chapter 12

**An. Sorry for the long wait.**

Chapter 11

Clarisse was your typical daughter of Ares. She never went to high school. Instead, she became a professional boxer. Right now, she was on tour in Percy's hometown, so he decided to start with her. Percy strode up to her personal trailer, but a cop stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Clarisse is not taking visitors at the moment. Autographs are after the show."

Percy laughed."No, no. She's expecting me. I'm Percy Jackson."

The officer grunted."I'll check."

He went inside and shut the door, leaving Percy nervously tapping his feet. ADHD sucked. The door reopened, revealing a tall, muscular woman, with draping red hair.

"Jackson. Long time, no see,"she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt."We've got a score to settle."

Meanwhile... Across Town

Thalia creeped down the alleyway, silently sneaking up underneath a patio to an apartment. But she needed to get to the top floor, three stories up. She vaulted onto a trash bin, then jumping up to reach the first floor's rails. She hauled herself onto the porch. She proceeded to climb her way to the top, waiting for a moment, making sure she hadn't attracted any attention. Suddenly, the screen door slid open, and a pair of hands pushed her chest, and Thalia toppled over the edge.


	13. Chapter 13

**An back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also, if anyone is still reading this, please leave a review, so I know I should continue.**

Chapter 12**  
**  
Percy gulped as Clarisse held him up.

"I never properly thanked you,"she said.

"Huh? You're thanking me?"

Clarisse shrugged."Yeah. After I grew up a little bit more, I realised that the only way I'm gonna get anywhere in life is by being just a little bit more polite and wrestling and boxing. So, haven't seen you in a few years. What you doin' here?"

Percy explained the situation and her face turned grim, then happy.

"So, we get to be senior camp counselors again? I've missed that place. Count me in! I'll see ya after the match tonight. Oh, and just bcause I'm a bit more nice, don't think I can't pulverise you in Capture the Flag."

"You only wish."

Across town...

As Thalia toppled from the balcony, sturdy hands clamped her ankles, before she could fall completely off.

"Dude, Travis! Our security system worked! We caught the burglar!"

Thalia was pulled up and put face to face with the Stolls.

"Who are you and why have you been stealing our... Hey... Wait a minute... Thalia?!"Connor broke into a wide grin.

Both the Stolls faces had a young, boyish, pranking look to them.

"Man! I haven't seen you in years. Heard you married Percy? How's that son of a gun doin'?"

"We're both great, but that's not why I'm here."

She relayed the story and they said yes, without any hesitation.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN. Hey, everybody. I know it has been a long time once again, but I did not receive any reviews asking me to continue the story. However, since I did receive some new followers, I am going to continue. I would like to go on and think everyone who has encouraged me through my stories, (and evevn those who criticized, because that helps me learn) and especially my beta reader, who has made this possible. Thanks, Sloppy Joe.**

Chapter 13**  
**  
2 Hours Later...

Percy, Thalia, Clarisse, the Stolls, and Chiron conversed in the camp's meeting room. Chiron paced, nervously.

"We still need more professionals."

Connor looked at his brother, his mouth agape.

"Dude! He called us professionals!"

The two high-fived. It was amazing how they had matured over the years and were able to hold jobs, yet they still acted in their childish ways. Thalia couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Chiron,"Thalia spoke."Percy and I can find the others."

Chiron put his arm on her shoulder.

"Thank you, my dear, but they do not live here in our city, or any nearby surrounding ones. The journey would be too long."

"So?! We've been on longer ones as kids!"Thalia exclaimed.

"Yes, Thalia, I know. But you and Percy are ready to start a family. Stay and train the new campers. I can send saytrs to find them. Can you explain this to her, Percy?"

Percy glanced around at the faces watching him."Well, honestly, I don't see a problem with it, but if you think it 's wiser for us to stay, I'll trust you any day."

"Oh my gods, Connor! Percy just freestyled. I haven't heard rhymes like that in a while!"Travis and Connor laughed at their own joke, while Clarisse chimed in on the conversation.

"Chiron. Percy's the best fighter we've got, but I can teach his class for him while he's gone."

Chiron sighed,"Fine, my children. You may go. You leave in the morning. Annabeth's brother lives in Florida, by the way, but the others are at Camp Jupiter."

Percy turned and walked to his old cabin, then stopped, realizing that Thalia was not with him.

"Where you going?"

"My cabin,"Percy threw his hands up."Zeus barely gave me permission to marry you. Do you honestly think he'll let me _sleep_ in his cabin?"

Thalia thought for a second. "Good point."

**AN. One mfore thing. He main enemy I will be using is not from Greek myths. Owever I will give him a Greek name.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN. Hey, this is a quicker update, but, well, I had time. Please enjoy. Sloppy Joe is still beta-reading!  
**  
Chapter 14

The next morning, before Percy and Thalia left, Rachel came to see them off. However, it seemed more of an urgent 'If You Don't Listen to Me Then You're Going to End Up Making a Mistake and Die.'

"Percy! Oh, gods, I'm so glad I caught you. I had a dream last night, with a small-ish prophecy. It went like-"Rachel was abruptly cut off, and her body jerked, violently, like a ragdoll being tossed around by its owner. Green smoke billowed forth from around her feet."You will find the ones you seek and, at the future, a glimpse you'll peek. When you are lost, and are not free, a light at the end of the tunnel you shall see."

Unlike other prophecy endings, Rachel did not collapse; instead, she rose higher, the green turning to red smoke. The voice changed from her normal, dream-like, Oracle voice to a deep man's.

"You cannot trust prophecies, Perseus,"each voice was spoken with contempt, dripping with hate. Percy unwilligly shuddered."Your friends will be destroyed before you ever reach them. This time, your little resistance won't work like the other two."

Rachel's body fell ten feet. Percy managed to snag her, so that she didn't injure herself. Percy set her down on the grass and Thalia bent over her, checking for a pulse.

"It didn't kill her,"Thalia spoke, relieved.

Percy called for a medic, but didn't wait around. He and Thalia set off, not knowing what dangers awaited the three week journey...

TWO WEEKS LATER...

"My gods, Percy! This can't be happenning!"Thalia leaned over and wretched out onto the grass."It's not possible, it's too early!"

Percy held her close, trying to comfort her.

"It happened, so... Who am I kidding? I got nothing. Who cares anyway?"

"Percy,"Thalia's tone was smooth and even, trying not to yell."I cannot be carrying a baby when I have to save the freakin' world! I AM PREGNANT."

She emphasized the end."Can you process that? And we have, like, a week left till we reach Camp Jupiter."

Percy sighed, stood up, and looked around, still not understanding women.

"Let's get to camp then and get you a nurse or something."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Borrow a couple of cars here and there,"he grinned."I did that the fîrst time I went to this camp."


	16. Chapter 16

**An school is finally out for me, so I SHOULD have more time to update. Please enjoy this one.**

Chapter 15**  
**  
Hellhounds, demons, a minotaur, evil minor gods, and Hades himself. Just a few things you might see on a demigod's trip. Percy and Thalia reached Camp Jupiter a day ahead of schedule, even after running in with all those mentioned above (and then some). The underground tunnel entrance wasn't being guarded as usual, so Percy knew something was up. Inside the camp, he could hear Reyna and someone else arguing.

"Listen, I have replaced Octavian and I sacrifice for real. The gods are telling me that we have to reunite with the Greeks."

"Julius, the Greek camp is now our friend, but we have neither the time, nor money to go now. We have issues of our own to deal with first."

Julius stomped off and Percy sneaked behind Reyna and spoke."Do you have time to at least speak?"

The startled Praetor wheeled around.

"Percy! Who is this? Where is Annabeth?"

Percy stiffened."She isn't here anymore."

Reyna got the messag and Thalia gently massaged Percy's shoulders (she had recently found that this was a great stress relief for him).

"Hi, Reyna, I think we may have met once before. I'm Thalia, Percy's wife."

"It is nice to meet you, Thalia. Now, why are you here? Has your Oracle received any messages?"

"As a matter of fact,"Percy said."I got a message. Straight from the source of evil itself. The Oracle backed me up, hinting that we should come for the Roman Legion's assistance."

Reyna nodded, grimly."I never doubted Julius' words, I just didn't _want_ to believe them. Our gold has been mysteriously disappearing. No one has stayed up late enough to see who and how it is happening. Those who do are unrecognizable."

Percy thought for a moment."How about we catch this culprit and you send some of your army back with us to help train young demigods?"

Reyna smiled and shook his hand."Deal."

**An Also, I reread my earlier two Percy jackson adventure stories, and realized how poorly written they were. Would you like me to go back and redo those after I'm done with this? Or just leave it. I won't change the storyline, just the way it's written.**


End file.
